ESOK YANG MUNGKIN TIDAK AKAN ADA
by Motsure No Yami
Summary: Konoha, salah satu dari lima desa ninja terkuat di dunia ninja. dan tidak ada tempat bagi mereka yang tak mampu bersaing. Di desa ini aku belajar untuk mandiri, di desa ini aku belajar memenuhi kewajiban ku dan mengajarkan ku untuk menghadapi kehidupan. Tapi kenapa, kenapa dan bagaimana dengan cinta? Tidak ada satupun yang dapat mengajariku akan hal itu.
1. Chapter 1

**ESOK YANG MUNGKIN TIDAK AKAN ADA**

 **WARN: Alur berantakan, Gaje, OOC dan banyak typo bertebaran. EYD HANCUR..!**

 **PAIRING: KIBA x HINA**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 1 "Siapa"**

 **SUMMARY** : Konoha, salah satu dari lima desa ninja terkuat di dunia ninja. dan tidak ada tempat bagi mereka yang tak mampu bersaing. Di desa ini aku belajar untuk mandiri, di desa ini aku belajar memenuhi kewajiban ku dan mengajarkan ku untuk menghadapi kehidupan. Tapi kenapa, kenapa dan bagaimana dengan cinta? Tidak ada satupun yang dapat mengajariku akan hal itu, mungkinkah ada kesempatan akan datang padaku untuk mengerti apa itu cinta? Entahlah, Mungkin esok yang tidak akan pernah ada.

 ***Sfx:Trang..!*** suara 2 kunai berbenturan, "cih, meleset lagi." Ucap bocah bertato taring merah di kedua pipinya.

"kiba, ayo dong serius latihannya capek tau!" seru wanita bermata lavender yang sudah mulai bosan dengan latihannya dengan kiba.

"gomen ne hinata, baiklah mungkin lebih baik kita sudahi dulu latihan hari ini" ucap kiba, sambil mengumpulkan beberapa kunainya yang berserakan.

"baiklah, kalau begitu sampai bertemu besok" hinata berkata dengan pelan sambil melangkah pergi untuk pulang.

"ano sa" kiba terbata-bata untuk mengucapkan entah apa yang ada di fikirannya, hinata berhenti sejenak dan berkata "jangan khawatir kiba, aku mengerti sampai akamaru sembuh dari cideranya kita akan tunda latihan kita sementara". Memang sudah 2 hari kiba kehilangan fokus untuk berlatih, karena selalu teringat penyeselannya membuat akamaru cidera,

"apapun yang terjadi pada akamaru, itu bukanlah salahmu kiba. Akamaru tidak akan pernah menyalahkan mu atau siapapun dan dia melakukan itu untuk melindungimu" hinata mencoba menyemangati kiba dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

"hai, arigatou na hinata" ucap kiba dingin. Untuk beberpa menit kiba hanya bisa berdiri terdiam dengan menggenggam 2 ujung sisi tajam kunai. Ia teringat kejadian saat misi untuk mengambil gulungan dari Amegakure, sebuah desa ninja yang saat itu sedang dalam perang saudara.

 ***Flashback***

"kau siap kiba?" kapten sekaligus guru bagi kiba menanyakan keadaan kiba,

"yah, bagaimanapun aku seorang shinobi. Aku harus siap kapanpun" jawab kiba dengan sombong bercampur ragu, misi kali ini sangatlah berbeda dan seharusnya team kiba belum waktunya menerima misi ini, tapi bagaimana mereka dapat menolak. Misi yang terbilang adalah misi bunuh diri bagi team mereka.

Team mereka beranggotakan hanya 3 orang, hinata, kiba dan kurenai. Shino? Shino sedang membantu yamato dan sai sebagai team sensor.

 ***Skip*** "yosha, kurenai sensei aku sudah dapat gulungan yang kita cari" ucap kiba puas karena merasa mereka sudah setengah jalan menyelesaikan misi rank A yang seharusnya di peruntukan ninja kelas jounin seperti Mighty Guy  & Kakashi Hatake, tapi sayang ninja sehebat mereka sudah pasti ada di garis depan untuk membantu berperang, yahh konoha adalah desa ninja terkuat setelah tsunagakure yang ada di puncak.

"kerja bagus, ayo kita kembali ke desa untuk melapor pada tsunade hime" ucap kurenai, belum jauh mereka meninggalkan pusat kendali informasi desa Amegakure, tiba-tiba datang seorang berambut kuning dengan pandangan kosong dan setengah wajahnya tertutup masker hitam.

"oi hinata, bagaimana apa kau tidak merasakan chakra musuh atau siapapun mengikuti kita sedari tadi?" Tanya kiba sedikit panik dan melangkah sedikit mundur, karena menyadari sebentar lagi akan ada pertarungan antara mereka.

"serahkan gulungan itu" ucap bocah berambut kuning itu, sebelum hinata membuka mulut untuk menjelaskan bahwa dia sendiri tidak mampu merasakan chakra meski lelaki berambut itu sudah ada di depan mereka sekalipun.

"serahkan? Kau ingin gulungan ini?" tanya kiba yang mulai sedikit terpancing emosinya, karena ia sangat ingat untuk mendapatkan gulungan ini dia harus melewati dan membunuh beberapa ninja lemah tak berdosa.

"jangan bercanda setan rubah" kurenai membentak lelaki berambut kuning di depannya.

"setan rubah? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu" ucap kiba dalam hati, dan tanpa sengaja melirik ke arah hinata.

Terlihat hinata hanya terdiam, dan seluruh tubuh nya terlihat gemetaran. "aaaa..!" hinata berteriak histeris, dan terjatuh pingsan. Kurenai hanya dapat memandang lirih ke arah hinata yang sudah roboh bahkan sebelum mulai bertarung dengan lelaki berambut kuning tersebut.

 ***Sfx:swushhh*** suara kunai yang setan rubah itu lempar, terbang menuju kepala kurenai, ***sfx:Trang..!*** "tidak akan ku biarkan kau hidup" geretak kiba setelah melemparkan sebuah kunai ke arah kunai yang menuju ke kepala kaptennya. Terlihat akamaru pun sudah ada pada posisi bertempur,

Lelaki yang kurenai sebut setan rubah hanya tersenyum kecil di balik topeng hitamnya, meski dengan tatapan kosong. Dan mulai berlari menuju ke arah kiba dan akamaru, kiba yang lebih ahli dalam pertarungan jarak jauh mencoba mengambil jarak meski setan rubah terus menerus mendekati.

Lemparan demi lemparan kunai dan kertas peledak terus di luncurkan pada setan rubah, karena sudah sngat jelas sebagai kapten team kurenai harus ikut bertempur dan menyelamatkan kiba. Meski kurenai sendiri berfikir mereka tidak akan menang, tapi setidaknya dia tidak ingin ada kematian dari murid dan sekaligus anggota teamnya. Akamaru mulai menyerang, "woof" akamaru memberi isyarat pada kiba untuk menggunakan jutsu andalan mereka.

"juujin bunshin, GATSUGA..!" kiba melakukan serangan dari dua arah bersama akamaru, tapi itu hanya tipuan. Karena kiba secara cepat memerintahkan akamaru untuk membawa pulang hinata dan kurenai ke desa,

Setan rubahpun dengan mudah menghindari, meski banyak debu dan asap karena ledakan dari jurus gatsuga milik kiba. Kini hanya kiba dan setan rubah berdiri berdua saling berhadapan. Kurenai sudah sangat jelas melihat kemenangan tidak ada di pihak mereka dan hinata yang pingsan dan hanya kurenai serta para jounin dan orang penting dari desa konoha yang sangat mengerti apa penyebab hinata seperti ini.

di perjalan melarikan diri pulang ke desa, hinatapun sadar. Tapi dia tidak menyadari bahwa yang menggendongnya sekarang adalah akamaru bukanlah kiba, hinatapun tersenyum

"kau hebat kiba, aku sangat berterimakasih padamu" ucap hinata lirih, dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada akamaru yang sedang dalam mode juujin bunshin untuk menyelamatkan hinata, sangat teringat jelas di kepala hinata bahwa mereka sedang menghadapi musuh sebelum ia pingsan. Dan hinata mengira bahwa mereka menang,

"akamaru, kau bawa hinata ke perbatasan aku akan menyusulmu" perintah kurenai, akamaru yang sedang dalam wujud kibapun berhenti berlari dan meletakan hinata ke tanah.

"akamaru, jadi kiba?" Tanya hinata lirih menahan air mata, tapi ia yakin kiba masih hidup karena effect juujin bunshin milik kiba pada akamaru masih aktif.

"woof" akamaru memuntahkan gulungan dari mulutnya, gulungan yang di perlukan untuk misi mereka dan sebuah surat

"jadi ini yang ia fikirkan" ucap kurenai setelah membaca isi surat dari kiba yang sudah di siapkan dari awal sebelum mereka memulai misi

"bagaimana dengan kiba, kurenai sensei apa yang terjadi?" ucap hinata yang sudah tak mampu menahan air matanya lagi,

"sekarang kau dan aku akan kembali ke desa, aku akan jelaskan semuanya disana inilah permintaan kiba ini yang dia inginkan" ucap kurenai, dan mengangkat tubuh hinata lalu melompat dari pohon ke pohon.

Hinata tak mampu melakukan apa apa, ia hanya terdiam setelah membaca isi surat itu. "hmm, aku akan selalu menemani mu. Selalu akan ada untukmu setelah semua ini berakhir kiba-kun" hinata berkata dalam hati

akamarupun berlari kembali untuk menolong kiba, tiba tiba ***sfx:poof*** akamaru kembali kebentuk anjing, akamaru segera bergegas karena ia hanya tau 2 kemungkinan mengapa effect jutsu ini menghilang, kiba tewas dalam pertempuran atau menang dan melepas jutsunya. Kemungkinan untuk menang sangatlah kecil, karena akamaru sangat tau perbedaan kekuatan kiba dan setan rubah meski hanya dari bau mereka. Akamaru mempercepat larinya untuk segera membantu kiba.

sementara akamaru sedang dalam perjalan menuju ke tempat kiba, di sisi lain akamru tidak sadar bahwa ada ninja lain mengikutinya dengan ikat kepala berlambang Konoha.

sementara di tempat kiba bertarung, "cih, sepertinya aku sudah mencapai batasku" umpat kiba kesal dengan sedikit mengatur nafas.

"serahkan gulungan itu, maka kau akan hidup bocah lemah" ucap setan rubah yang mulai bosan bertarung dengan kiba

"jangan meremehkan ku rubah sialan, aku masih mampu untuk melawan dan kau akan ku bunuh dengan sisa chakra yang ku punya" balas kiba dengan sedikit memasang kuda kuda untuk melakukan jurus gatsuga dengan chakra yang tersisa "GATSUGA..!" kiba berteriak dan melesat ke udara dengan bentuk seperti bor angin ke arah siluman rubah.

ada yang salah dengan siluman rubah, dia terkena serangan kiba telak tanpa bisa menghindar. dan merobek topengnya sehingga seluruh wajahnya terbuka, saat setan rubah tersungkur ia terdiam beberapa saat seolah menahan rasa sakit yang ada di kepala, penyebab ia tidak dapat menghindar dari serangan kiba beberapa saat yang. di sebabkan kepalanya terasa sakit seolah bersamaan saat setan rubah bertarung dengan kiba, ia sendiri beratrung melawan dirinya sendiri

"jangan bercanda kurama, kau tidak akan bisa mengambil tubuhku sepenuhnya" ucap setan rubah entah pada siapa

kiba yang sedari tadi kelelahan dan sekarang di tambah dengan kehabisan chakra hanya bisa terkapar di tanah setelah melakukan serangan gatsuga terakhir miliknya, dan dia sedikit kaget mendengar setan rubah yang berbicara tidak jelas entah pada siapa. beberapa saat kesadaran kibapun hilang.

"diam, dan pelajarilah dari ku bocah. dan berhenti memanggil nama busuk itu untuk ku" ucap setan rubah yang sekali lagi entah untuk siapa

setan rubahpun berjalan pelan mendekati tubuh kiba yang sudah tak sadarkan diri, dan merogoh rompi milik kiba membongkar isi tasnya untuk mencari gulungan yang ia inginkan.

"kau benar benar ingin mati" ucap setan rubah pelan, karena tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari.

seketika keluar aliran chakra merah dari tubuh lelaki berambut kuning itu, dan membentuk sebuah cakar yang tajam. "maka matilah, dan rasakan chakra merahku ini" teriak setan rubah, seraya mengarahkan chakra merah berbentuk cakar itu ke jantung kiba dengan melesat cepat.

 ***sfx:jlebbb*** cipratan darah segar bertaburan di wajah setan rubah, dan menutupi setengah wajahnya. senyum kesal tersirat di wajah setan rubah ternyata bukan kiba yang tertusuk oleh chakra merah itu. terlihat anjing besar berbulu putih sekarang berubah merah tepat bagian leher.

"baiklah, aku akan tinggalkan kalian terima kasih sudah bermain" ejek setan rubah pada duo tepar yang sedang sekarat, dan melesat pergi mengejar kurenai dan hinata.

 **~~~CHAPT 1 OWARI~~~**

 **Review sangat di anjurkan, flame juga boleh jangan jahat-jahat ya xD**

 **Gomen dengan cerita gaje ini, sy coba perbaiki di chapt selanjutnya**


	2. Chapter 2

**ESOK YANG MUNGKIN TIDAK AKAN ADA**

 **WARN: Alur berantakan, Gaje, OOC dan banyak typo bertebaran. EYD HANCUR..!**

 **PAIRING: KIBA x HINA**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 2 "Team"**

 **SUMMARY** : Konoha, salah satu dari lima desa ninja terkuat di dunia ninja. dan tidak ada tempat bagi mereka yang tak mampu bersaing. Di desa ini aku belajar untuk mandiri, di desa ini aku belajar memenuhi kewajiban ku dan mengajarkan ku untuk menghadapi kehidupan. Tapi kenapa, kenapa dan bagaimana dengan cinta? Tidak ada satupun yang dapat mengajariku akan hal itu, mungkinkah ada kesempatan akan datang padaku untuk mengerti apa itu cinta? Entahlah, Mungkin esok yang tidak akan pernah ada.

"lama tidak berjumpa kurama" sapa seorang shinobi berlambang konoha berambut raven, sembari mencoba mengangkat seseorang yang baru saja hampir terbunuh chakra merah miliknya.

"siapa mengira keturunan uchiha terakhir sepertimu memiliki rasa perduli, nah sasuke?" ucap kurama setelah menghentikan langkahnya yang belum jauh dari tubuh kiba

"seperti biasa sikapmu membuatku selalu jengkel, itulah kenapa aku ingin sekali menghentikanmu sekarang" jawab sasuke dan meletakan kiba kembali ketanah

"simpan saja tenaga mu untuk membawa dua sampah itu kembali ke konoha" balas setan rubah yang sadar bahwa tidak akan sempat mengejar kurenai dan hinata

"jangan malu seperti itu, kau tau jika ku gunakan sharingan ini padamu. Aku dapat membangunkan bocah lemah dalam dirmu itukan, mari kita sedikit bermain" sasuke menantang kurama hanya untuk mengulur waktu sampai teamnya tiba disana.

"cih, kau benar ingin mencobanya. Saaa hajimaru ka!"ucap kurama sembari berlari kea rah sasuke dengan sebuah kunai

"Amaterasu…" ***sfx:Cling*** ucap sasuke pelan dan mengeluarkan jurus api hitam yang terarah tepat pada kepala kurama

Kurama yang sudah hafal dengan pola serangan sasuke, mengeluarkan senyum kecil pada bibir yang berlumurkan darah akamaru ***sfx:boffft*** seketika tubuh kurama menjadi batu yang wujudnya mirip dengan tubuhnya karena terbakar api hitam milik sasuke

"ternyata kau masih melakukan trik murahan seperti itu kurama" ucap sasuke sedikit kecewa jurusnya dengan mudah di hindari hanya dengan kawarimi no jutsu milik kurama

"yang kau lawan sekarang adalah setan rubah, berekor 9 meski dalam bentuk bocah tidak berguna. Jangan samakan aku saat kau melawannya di lembah itu" kurama mulai membentuk rashengan tetap berbeda dengan yang biasa sasuke hadapi. Kali ini rashengan milik kurama berwarna hitam dan sedikit lebih kecil, ***Sfx:Swingg*** rashengan hitam milik kurama terlempar tidak beraturan * **sfx:blarrr*** menabrak pohon dan meledak, effect ledakannya besar dan menjadi cahaya besar yang dapat di lihat sampai konoha.

"lihat kurama, kau masih benar-benar belum mampu mengendalikan tubuh itu sepenuhnya" ucap sasuke yang dalam sekejap berada di belakang kurama, menusukan katananya pada punggungnya"raikiri" sasuke mengucapkan nama jutsunya pelan, terlihat percikan listrik mengalir di seluruh tangannya dan merambat pada katana. Kurama yang sedang dalam posisi yang terpojok seketika tubuhnya tidak mampu bergerak. Paralysis effect dari jurus element listrik sasuke sukses.

Sasukepun berjalan dan kini ia berhadapan mata dengan kurama, mata sasuke berubah menjadi sharingan berbentuk bintang david dengan darah mengalir pada sudut matanya mencoba menembuskan jurus andalan clan uchiha genjutsu.

Kurama semakin terpojok, kini sasuke menguasi tubuh kurama, sasuke seolah masuk kedalam fikiran kurama. Ruang yang gelap dan di penuhi aliran chakra merah. Kini terlihat seorang bocah berambut kuning mirip setan rubah, sedikit berbeda karena tatapan bocah itu penuh dengan semangat bukan tatapan kosong seperti yang ia lihat saat sebelum bertarung dengan kurama.

"oiiii dobe, sampai kapan kau ma terus terikat disana" ejek sasuke pada bocah itu, "teme, kau pikir aku hanya dia disni hah?" balas bocah itu kesal sembari mencoba melepaskan diri dari ikatan yang merantainya pada 1 tiang dalam ruang gelap itu.

"kau akan menyesal masuk dalam ruang fikiran ku bocah uchiha" geretak dari kejauhan terdengar, sekilas 2 mata merah besar terlihat saat sasuke mencari dari mana suara itu datang.

"naruto, akan ku urus kau nanti" ucap sasuke dan berlari kearah 2 mata besar yang menggeretaknya tadi. "oi, teme lepaskan temeee, sasuke"naruto meminta pertolongan pada sasuke yang meninggalkannya terikat rantai di tiang. "sudah ku bilang lebih baik kau diam dulu" ucap sasuke dan melempar fuma shuriken ke arah 2 mata besar itu, dan meleset

"cih, kau cukup hebat meski kau sedang terkena genjutsu ku kurama" ucap sasuke sedikit menahan kesal, fuma shuriken itupun tiba tiba berubah bentuk menjadi naruto bocah yang terantai pada tiang beberapa saat lalu.

"Oodama, RASHENGAN…!" naruto berteriak keras dan ***sfx:blarrr*** serangannya telak mengenai punggung milik mahluk bermata besar tersebut.

"cih, manusia lemah memang hanya bisa menggunakan trik licik" umpat mahluk itu, "lalu bagaimana dengan kau kurama, yang mencuri tubuhk?" ucap naruto pada mahluk besar itu. "suatu saat aku akan membunuhmu dengan tubuh ku sendiri" balas kurama dan mulai taksadarkan diri.

 ***sfx:boffft*** tubuh naruto yang terikat pada rantai menghilang di balik kepulan asap, dengan cepat rantai yang mengikat tubuh bunshin naruto tadi melesat kearah kurama dan mengikatnya. "dengan begini berakhir sudah" ucap sasuke sembari memejamkan kedua matanya dan berpindah ke tempat dimana sebelumnya ia berada, perlahan ia mencabut katanya yang menusuk tubuh setan rubah yang sudah roboh.

"cih, cepatlah sadar dobe."sasuke meninggalkan tubuh setan rubah dan mendekati tubuh akamaru, "kuchiyose no jutsu" ucap sasuke dengan menggigit salah satu jarinya dan memukulkannya ke tanah ***sfx:boffft*** dari balik kepulan asap terlihat ular besar berwarna ungu keluar.

"bawa anjing itu pada jugo, manda!" Tanpa basa basi sasuke memerintahkan ular itu, dan langsung dengan cepat manda memasukan akamru ke dalam mulutnya dan ***sfx:boffft*** menghilang di balik kepulan asap.

"sasuke..!" teriak wanita berambut pink dari kejauhan, dibalas dengan lirikan dingin dari sasuke

"dimana naruto?" Tanya wanita itu setelah menghampiri sasuke, dibalas dengan lirikan dingin lalu di arahkan ke tubuh setan rubah yang sedang tak sadarkan diri. Wanita berambut pink ini sangat mengerti apa yang sasuke maksud meskipun sasuke jarang berbicara padanya.

"sakura, lebih baik kau sembuhkan saja dulu kiba. Dia sudah seperti orang yang akan mati beberapa detik lagi" ucap sasuke tanpa dosa

"hai.." jawab sakura dan segera mengobati kiba, dengan mengalirkan chakra penyembuh berwarna hijau yang ia pelajari di kelas ninja medis.

Tidak lama setelah sakura memulai jurus pengobatan, kiba mulai tersadar dan terlihat bingung karena ia sangat hafal dengan sakura. Tapi ia tidak mengenali pemuda berambut raven yang berjalan menjauh darinya dan mendekati tubuh…. "brengsek" umpat kiba, dan mencoba bangkit setelah melihat tubuh naruto yang tak sadarkan diri. Tanpa ia tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dengan cepat sasuke melesat kea rah kiba dan menempelkan ujung kunai yang tajam di tengkukrnya.

"lebih baik kau lupakan bocah itu, dan biar aku yang mengurusnya" ancam sasukepada kiba

"siapa kau?" Tanya kiba pelan, dan sedikit hampir roboh karena tubuhnya yang belum sembuh sepenuhnya. Tak lama kiba sedikit goyah dan hampir roboh, sakura dengan cepat menangkap tubuh kiba.

Sasuke melepaskan kunainya yang ia todongkan di tengkuk kiba, "sudah, kiba-kun kau lebih baik istirahat sejenak. Kau sudah benar benar sudah kehabisan chakra" saran sakura dengan lembut.

"sakura, kuserahkan sisanya padamu." Ucap sasuke menjauhi mereka berdua dan mengangkat tubuh naruto dan melesat pergi.

"….." sakura terlihat sedih karena di tinggal pergi begitu saja oleh sasuke, meskipun ini sering terjadi tapi sakura yang sangat mencintai sasuke sejak kecil tidak akan pernah bisa terbiasa dengan sikap sasuke.

"sakura, sebenarnya siapa dia dan apa yang terjadi" Tanya kiba memecah keheningan, sakura sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan kiba yang mendadak."sudahlah kiba, biar nanti ku jelaskan semua di desa konoha. Sekarang lebih baik kita pergi dari sini" jawab sakura dan segera bangun mengajak kiba kembali ke desa.

"hmm, baiklah. Terima kasih sakura" ucap kiba berterima kasih karena sudah di obati, meski lambat kini kiba mulai memiliki tenaga untuk berjalan. Dan sakura merasa kalau hanya untuk kembali kekonoha kiba sudah mampu. Halangan di entah itu perangkap ataupun ninja dari musuh sudah habis di kalahkan oleh sasuke saat perjalanan dengan mengukuti akamaru yang berpisah dengan kurenai dan hinata.

 ***sfx:boffft*** seekor ular besar berwarna ungu muncul dari balik kepulan asap dan memuntahkan anjing yang berlumuran darah pada lehernya.

"wah, kau anak yang nakal manda. Bagaimana jika bocah inuzuka dari konoha tau hal ini?" ledek ninja yang di penuhi taring pada giginya sembari melanjutkan meminum softdrink favoritenya.

Jugo yang sedang berada tak jauh dari tempat manda muncul segera melesat berlari, mengira bahwa ada musuh menyerang markasnya yang hanya di jaga suigetsu pemuda yang di penuhi taring. "ada apa ini manda, siapa anjing ini" Tanya jugo terengah-engah setelah sampai di markas dan melihat akamaru yang terkapar.

"akupun tidak mengenalnya, sasuke-sama hanya menyuruh ku memberikannya padamu" jawab manda dan segera pergi di balik kepulan asap

"cih, hewan dan tuannya memang mirip" umpat suigetsu, jugo pun segera mengeluarkan jurus kutukannya dan menyentuh luka akamaru. Perlahan luka akamarupun sembuh seperti tidak pernah ada luka sebelumnya. Menunjukan masih ada harapan akamaru untuk hidup karena masih dapat merespon dan menerima chakra kutukan dari Jugo.

"nah, jugo kau tau siapa anjing itu?" Tanya suigetsu pada jugo, sembari menyeringai kecil

"bagaimana aku bias tau…" jawab jugo singkat.

"kau sangat membosankan jugo, anjing itu adalah anjing ninja milik bocah dari clan inuzuka di konoha" suigetsu menjelaskan tentang anjing itu

"dan namanya akamaru" tambah suigetsu.

"bagaimana kau bias tau sebanyak itu?" Tanya jugo yang mulai tertarik dengan asal usul anjing yang ia obati sesekali matanya melihat luka pada leher akamaru yang sebentar lagi tertutup sepenuhnya dan sembuh.

"ceritanya sangat panjang, saat sasuke dan karin kembali akan ku ceritakan" jawab suigetsu dan segera berjalan pergi membuang kotak bekas softdrinknya yang sudah habis ia minum.

"…." Jugo tak menjawab dan hanya memandang ke arah akamaru, di perhatikan lukanya sudah sepenuhnya tertutup dan sembuh tapi akamaru belum sadarkan diri, jugo pun tau ini di karenakan ia hanya bisa memperbaiki sel sel tubuh yang rusak, dengan mengorbankan sejumlah besar chakra pada dirinya. Bukan seperti ninja medis atau Karin yang dapat membagi chakranya pada mahluk lain.

"bertahanlah anjing pintar sampai sasuke dan Karin kembali" gumam jugo dalam hati.

Sementara di tempat terlihat sasuke melompat dari pohon ke pohon sambil menggendong tubuh naruto yang masih belum sadar

"cih, mau sampai kapan kau tidur nyenyak dobe" sasuke menghentikan lajunya dan turun ke sebuah batu meletakan tubuh naruto. Terbesit dalam fikiran sasuke untuk melakukan genjutsu dan menyadarkan naruto, tapi seharusnya tanpa melakukan naruto sudah sadar sedari tadi saat ia melepaskan genjutsunya.

Luka tusuk yang sasuke berikan untuk melumpuhkan tubuh naruto yang di kendalikan kurama tadi pun sudah tertutup dan sembuh, salah 1 effect dari seorang jinchuuriki. Yaitu memiliki regenerasi yang lebih cepat di banding manusia atau ninja biasa sasukepun bahkan hanya bias kagum melihatnya karena dia tidak memilik regenerasi cepat seperti para jinchuuriki.

"kurama, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" sementara di dalam fikiran naruto sedang mencoba bertanya dan mendapatkan informasi dari kurama. "cih, lebih baik kau gunakan waktu mu untuk bersenang-senang tubuhmu itu, tak lama lagi kau akan mati tertusuk oleh ekor ku" jawab kurama dengan tatapan benci.

"kurama, suatu saat nanti akan ku buang semua kebencian dalam hatimu" ucap naruto yang sekarang berada tepat di mata kanan kurama, saling berpandangan mata.

"groaaarrrrr…!" raungan kurama membuat naruto terpental ke bawah dan tersungkur.

"rubah nakal" goda naruto dan perlahan menghilang

"bocahhhh siallllll jangan pergi kau brengsek…!" teriak kurama mencoba memberontak melepaskan diri dari rantai yang kini mengikatnya

"ja na" pamit naruto dengan senyum dan menghilang sepenuhnya.

"kau sudah sadar naruto?" ucap sasuke dingin sembari member segelas air.

"teme…!" jawab naruto, dan mengambil segelas air yang di berikan sasuke padanya lalu meminumnya habis.

"bisa kau ceritakan padaku bagaiman bias kurama melakukan itu semua?" Tanya sasuke pelan dengan wajah seperti orang yang perduli naruto hidup atau mati.

"hmbb, tumben kau bertanya seperti itu. Kau sepertinya sudah terbiasa dengan team 7 lagi" canda naruto sebagai tanda terima kasih telah menyelamatkan dan perduli tentang apa yang kurama perbuat padanya.

"sudahlah ayo kita segera kembali ke markas" ajak sasuke segera bergegas.

"hmb" jawab naruto singkat, kedua pemuda itu pun segera melesat cepat ke markas tempat jugo, suigetsu dan akamaru berada…

 **~~~CHAPT 2 OWARI~~~**

 **Arigatou mina-san sudah mau mebaca**

 **Untuk review chapter sebelumnya, gomen kesalahan author saat memilih katergori character**

 **Pairing tetap KIBAxHINA**

 **Review and Flame sangat di terima demi memperbaiki author**

 **Dalam pengetikan dan cerita ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**ESOK YANG MUNGKIN TIDAK AKAN ADA**

 **WARN: Alur berantakan, Gaje, OOC dan banyak typo bertebaran. EYD HANCUR..!**

 **PAIRING: KIBA x HINA**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 3 "Akward"**

 **SUMMARY** : Konoha, salah satu dari lima desa ninja terkuat di dunia ninja. dan tidak ada tempat bagi mereka yang tak mampu bersaing. Di desa ini aku belajar untuk mandiri, di desa ini aku belajar memenuhi kewajiban ku dan mengajarkan ku untuk menghadapi kehidupan. Tapi kenapa, kenapa dan bagaimana dengan cinta? Tidak ada satupun yang dapat mengajariku akan hal itu, mungkinkah ada kesempatan akan datang padaku untuk mengerti apa itu cinta? Entahlah, Mungkin esok yang tidak akan pernah ada.

"kiba-kun tangan mu berdarah" seorang kunoichi cantik berambut pink membuat kiba terbangun dari lamunan, sembari merobek sebagian perban dari dalam kantung tasnya.

 ***Flashback Off***

"ehh, gomen gomen sakura-san. Aku sedang tidak fokus hari ini" balas kiba terlihat sedikit dengan wajah memerah dan mulai merasakan perih pada tangannya yang terluka akibat ujung kunai yang ia genggam sedari tadi.

"ahhh, mou kiba-kun bagaimana bias jadi seperti ini" ucap sakura sedikit sebal dengan sikap ceroboh kiba. Dan melanjutkan membalut tangan kiba yang terluka.

"daijoubu sakura-san, aku hanya sedikit ceroboh saja barusan" balas kiba, sesekali meringis karena menahan sakit pada tangannya karena sakura membalutkan perban dengan sedikit kasar.

"kau fikir sudah berapa lama aku berdiri di depanmu kiba-kun? Tatapanmu kosong, tanganmu terus mengalirkan darah, untuk saja kunai yang kau genggam itu bukan kunai beracun" omel sakura pada kiba, sakura sebenarnya mengerti penyebab kiba seperti ini, semua karena ia menyesali apa yang terjadi pada akamaru.

"sakura-san, apa besok kau ada kegiatan? Ada hal yang ingin ku bicarakan" ucap kiba tegas dan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"ki-kiba-kun" wajah sakura memerah, "maaf aku tidak bisa, aku mencintai sasuke lelaki yang menolong akamaru dan menghentikan kurama tempo hari, mungkin kita temenan aja ya kamu terlalu baik untuk aku" sakura menjawab pertanyaan kiba sembari sedikit bercanda.

"kau terlalu percaya diri sakura-san" ucap kiba, dan terkikik geli dengan mendengar jawaban sakura

"lagi pula aku akan lebih memilih menjomblo seumur hidupku dari pada harus menikahi seorang kunoichi" tambah kiba untuk membalas candaan sakura.

"baiklah besok siang jam 2, kita bertemu di rumah sakit sekaligus menjemput akamaru pulang" jawab sakura, dan menyampaikan niat awalny menemui kiba untuk memberi tahukan keadaan akamaru.

"ahhh benarkah, akamaru sudah bisa kasih sakura-san baiklah aku akan datang besok" ucap kiba bersemangat

"akhirnya kau kembali menjadi kiba yang kami kenal" Canda sakura dengan senyuman manisnya

"hnnn…" kiba kembali terlihat murung dan melihat ke langit, terlihat sinar bulan yang terang meski malam itu bulan tidak terlihat sepenuhnya.

"argggg, aku terlambat pulang, ka-san pasti akan mengomeli aku lagi" ucap kiba shock karena lupa waktu akibat lamunannya yang teramat sangat panjang sekali. ***authordalammodealay***

Sakura hanya tertawa geli, melihat tingkah kiba yang mengingatkannya pada teman 1 teamnya yg ceroboh seperti kiba, postur badan, model rambut bahkan mereka memiliki 2 gambar aneh di kedua pipi mereka. "sakura-san kenapa kau tertawa geli seperti itu, kau kejam sakura. Baiklah aku harus pulang dulu" ucap kiba yang sadar kembali keadaan dan bergegas kembali pulang kerumah.

"hmmmb, kau mengingatkan ku dengan seseorang" ucap sakura dalam hati sembari melihat kiba yang sudah melesat pergi.

"sebaiknya aku juga lekas pulang" gumam sakura dan melangkahkan kakinya. "sakura-san tunggu" panggil seorang kunoichi bermata lavender, menghentikan langkah sakura.

"ehh, hinata-chan kamu belum pulang?" Tanya sakura yang sedikit kaget melihat hinata yang masih keluyuran malam.

"te-terima ka-kasih sudah merawat luka kiba" ucap hinata terbata-bata "ano, bolehkah mala mini aku menginap di rumahmu? Ada banyak hal yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu" tambah hinata dengan sedikit wajah yang memerah.

"kenapa tidak hinata, ayo kerumah ku sekarang" ucap sakura dengan senyum hangat menunjukan ia sangat senang hinata akan menginap di rumahnya mala mini.

"hmb" jawab hinata dengan senyum dan anggukannya.

 **~~~Dimarkas Sasuke~~~**

"oi dobe, apa kau yakin dengan tujuanmu itu?" ucap Sasuke sedikit kaget dengan rencana yang akan Naruto lakukan.

"lebih baik kau fikirkan masak-masak naruto-san" tegas Jugo sedikit khawatir.

"rencana yang menarik sih menurutku" Suigetsu setuju dengan rencana Naruto

"tenanglah kalian, ini semua bukan Cuma untuk kita berempat. Tapi untuk semua ninja, untuk semua orang, mengorbankan 1 orang sepertiku bukan hal yang besar" Jawab Naruto dengan murung terlihat di wajahnya. Karena membahas hal yang Naruto rencanakan pada 3 teman barunya

"dobe, pasti ada jalan lain. Selain melakukan hal konyol seperti itu, kau hanya terlihat seperti seorang pecundang sejati sekarang Naruto. Cih, aku pergi dulu ruangan ini membuatku tak nyaman" ucap sasuke dan beranjak pergi dari markas untuk sementara.

"benar apa yang sasuke-san bilang, kau hanya terlihat seperti pecundang dengan rencana bodoh. Ahh tidak lebih tepatnya…." Belum sempat Jugo selesai menjelaskan, Suigetsu memotong pembicaraannya "Bunuh Diri.." ucap Suigetsu Dingin.

"dengar Naruto, bunuh diri hanya karena ada monster buruk didalam dirimu. Sangat tidak masuk akal" tambah suigetsu dengan mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Naruto hanya terdiam, mendapatkan ceramah dari ke 3 orang yang selalu menemaninya selama ini dan tak lupa seorang kunoichi dengan clan yang dengan nya. Tapi naruto menganggap Karin bukan sekedar teman, Karin adalah kakak perempuan baginya. Hanya Karin yang dapat mengerti, dan paling mengerti apa yang naruto selama ini rasakan.

"aku pergi sebentar menjemput Karin one-san" ucap naruto.

"tidak usah, kau disini aja bantu Jugo disni. Aku yang akan menjemputnya, dengan fikiran kacau seperti kau saat ini, kau justru dapat membunuh Karin tanpa sadar" Tegas suigetsu menahan naruto untuk keluar sementara

Wajah naruto terlihat murung, karena dia sadar kapan saja seal dalam dirinya bisa rusak dan membuat kurama menguasai dirinya untuk kesekian kalinya. "maaf…" ucap naruto lirih

"aku berangkat" pamit Suigetsu.

~~~ **Rumah Kiba~~~**

"aku pu…" belum sempat kiba selesai kiba mengucap salam sebuah panic melesat cepat kewajahnya. Dengan gaya bak film MATR*X kiba mampu menghindar

"dari mana saja kau?" ucap Tsume Inuzuka kesal melihat anaknya pulang larut malam.

"gomen ka-san, tadi ada nenek yang ingin menyebrang jalan aku berhenti menolongnya" jawab kiba dengan kebohongan.

 ***Sfx:Pletakk*** gundukan daging terlihat di kepala kiba setelah menerima jitak no jutsu dari belakang

"Ittaiiiiii.." teriak kiba dengan air mata mengalir bagai air terjun, "kenapa dengan tangan mu? Baka otouto" ucap seorang pengguna jurus jitak yang belum lama ini menganai telak di kepala kiba.

"ini karena aku kurang fokus saat menangkis kunai yang menyerang nenek di jalan tadi" kiba kembali coba berbohong

 ***Sfx:gretek, gretek*** suara jari jari tangan kakak perempuan kiba di combo dengan deathglare cirri khas Clan Inuzuka

"gomen, gomen hana one-san. Gomenasai..!" ucap kiba sambil bersujud.

Tsume hanya tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan kedua anaknya

"sudah-sudah kalian berdua, cepat ke meja makan. Makan mala mini sudah siap kau kiba usahakan untuk tidak pulang larut malam" ucap tsume, sembari menasehatin kiba.

"hai~ Hai~" ucap kiba sambil manggut manggut

 ***Sfx:Cling*** Deathglare hana menusuk isi hati kiba dari belakang, seketika kiba mereasa aura membunuh di sekujur tubuhnya

"Gomenasai~~~" kiba kembali sujud untuk minta ampun karena menjawab nasehat ibunya dengan tidak sopan.

"hana-chan, sudah jangan jahili adikmu terus." Tsume mencoba mencairkan suasana sambil menahan tawa geli melihat kiba yang layak seperti bayi saat di jahili oleh kakak perempuannya.

 **~~~Rumah Sakura~~~**

"duh kenyang banget ni, masakan hinata enak banget" ucap sakura memuji masakan hinata.

"ahhh makasih sakura-san" ucap hinata tersipu malu

"ehhh, abis mandi kita nonton dvd yuk. Aku ada film baru lho" ajak sakura

"ahhh iya" jawab hinata singkat

"hmbbb kalo gitu sekarang kita.." sakura bangkit sembari mengarahkan tatapan jahil ke arah hinata, dan menarik tangan hinata ke arah kamar mandi

"ehhhh" wajah hinata semerah tomat karena ada dalam kamar mandi bersama sakura sekarang, sesekali melihat sakura yang sudah melepaskan pakaiannya

"ahhh, mooo cepat buka baju mu hinata-chan" ucap sakura yang sudah hanya tertutup sebuah handuk

"anoo…" jawab hinata sedikit malu, meski sesame wanita hinata tetap merasa malu mandi bersama

"ahhh lama, ciattttt" sakura dengan cepat melepas semua pakaian hinata, wajah hinata sudah benar-benar merah tapi tiba-tiba sakura hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa, sesekali membandingkan sesuatu yang ada pada hinata dan di balik handuknya

"Hinata-chan jahat~~~" sakura lari dan menceburkan diri ke dalam bak mandi

"ehhhhh" jawab hinata kaget dan bingung dengan maksud perkataan jahat dari sakura, "tunggu sakura" hinata berlari mengejar sakura ***Sfx:burrrr*** tanpa sengaja hinata terpeleset oleh sabun dan tercebur ke bak mandi.

"…." Sakura menenggelamkan mulut dan hidungnya ke dalam air bak, hanya mata sayu dengan rasa iri pada apa yang ada di tubuh hinata yang ia bandingkan dengan miliknya beberapa menit yang lalu

"fuahhhhh" hinata mengatur nafasnya setelah mengangkat kepalanya keluar dari air setelah terpeleset tadi

Sakura yang melihat semua kejadian itu hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat kecerobohan hinata, yang mungkin hanya terjadi sekali dalam seribu tahun, hinata yang melihat sakura berusaha menahan senyumpun karena melihat kecerobohannya tak sanggup menahan tawa. Pada akhirnya sakura dan hinata tertawa bersama di bak mandi

 **~~~CHAPT 3 OWARI~~~**

 **Arigatou mina-san sudah mau membaca**

 **Review and Flame sangat di terima demi memperbaiki author**

 **Dalam pengetikan dan cerita ^^**

 **Btw, minal aidzin wal faizin ya…. Bagi yang merayakan**


	4. Chapter 4

**ESOK YANG MUNGKIN TIDAK AKAN ADA**

 **WARN: Alur berantakan, Gaje, OOC dan banyak typo bertebaran. EYD HANCUR..!**

 **PAIRING: KIBA x HINA**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 4 "Bertemu"**

 **SUMMARY** : Konoha, salah satu dari lima desa ninja terkuat di dunia ninja. dan tidak ada tempat bagi mereka yang tak mampu bersaing. Di desa ini aku belajar untuk mandiri, di desa ini aku belajar memenuhi kewajiban ku dan mengajarkan ku untuk menghadapi kehidupan. Tapi kenapa, kenapa dan bagaimana dengan cinta? Tidak ada satupun yang dapat mengajariku akan hal itu, mungkinkah ada kesempatan akan datang padaku untuk mengerti apa itu cinta? Entahlah, Mungkin esok yang tidak akan pernah ada.

Sudah seminggu setelah kiba membawa pulang akamaru kerumahnya, akamaru sangat terlihat sehat tapi masih belum dapat untuk melakukan latihan seperti biasanya. Memang seluruh luka pada akamaru sudah di pastikan 100% sembuh dan tenaganyapun sudah di anggap mampu melakukan latihan bahkan untuk dalam pertempuran yang sesungguhnya.

"Dasar anjing lemah, apa yang kau ragukan" Bentak si bocah inuzuka pada anjing kesayangannya.

"Kiba-kun sudah jangan terlalu kasar" Hinata yang merasa kasihan pada Akamaru mencoba melerai.

"Cih, aku pergi sebentar." Pamit Kiba yang sebenarnya tidak tega sudah melakukan hal kasar pada anjing kesayangannya.

"Ki-kiba, tunggu" Meskinkiba mendengar panggilan Hinata, tapi kakinya tetap melesat semakin cepat meninggalkan Hinata dan Akamaru

Akamaru hanya menunjukan wajah sedih pada Hinata, bukan karena ingin di kasihani ataupun kecewa pada kiba. Meskipun Akamaru hanya seekor Anjing tapi ia memiliki perasaan yang hampir sama seperti manusia, ia sangat kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tak apa Akamaru, kau hanya perlu waktu untuk bisa seperti biasanya lagi" Senyum manis Hinata yang tertuju untuk Akamaru, membuat Akamaru sedikit melupakan keraguan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Woffft" gonggongan pelan dari Akamaru seolah ingin mengatakan rasa terima kasih yang besar pada Hinata

Tak lama Hinatapun memeluk Akamaru, "Maafkan Kiba ya Akamaru" Ucap Hinata pelan di telinga Akamaru, dan dibalas dengan jilatan pada pipi Hinata.

Akamaru dan Hinata akhirnya hanya bermain di tempat latihan sembari menunggu Kiba kembali.

"Cih, maafkan aku Akamaru" Ucap Kiba dalam hati, sembari melompat dari pohon ke pohon tanpa arah yang jelas akan kemana

"Seandainya aku lebih kuat, aku pasti mampu melindungi mu bahkan Hinata dan Kurenai-sensei" mata Kiba semakin tak mampu menahan airmata mengingat semua yang ia alami saat bertempur melawan setan rubah.

Tapi masih ada yang mengganjal di fikirannya siapa lelaki berambut model raven yang mengalahkan setan rubah. Sebenarnya ia tidak bergitu perduli tetapi karena ia menggunakan ikat kepala berlambang konoha. Itu yang masih jadi beban fikirannya.

Meski berkali-kali ia menanyakan tentang lelaki itu pada Tsunade sang hokage an para jounin lainnya tidak ada jawaban yang pasti, satu-satunya yang tau mungkin hanya Sakura. Tapi spontan fikiran Kiba menerka bahwa Hokage dan para petinggi di desanya sengaja merahasiakan lelaki itu. "Cih, memikirkannya saja membuat kepala ku sakit" Ucap kiba pelan, sembari mengarahkan lompatannya pada sebuah batu pijakan di pinggir sungai.

Iapun merebahkan dirinya sejenak untuk beriristirahat, tanpa terasa karena beban fikirannya Kibapun terlelap tidur di atas batu di pinggir sungai

Dan sepintas lelaki berambut kuning yang sedari tadi sudah memperhatikan kiba dari semak di seberang sungaipun mendatangi Kiba.

"Oi, Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanpa basa basi pemuda yang sedari memperhatikan Kiba kini sudah ada di sampingnya dan menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah jelas Kiba lakukan.

"Apa kau tak Lihat aku sedang tidur" jawab Kiba kesal karena istirhatnya terganggu.

"ahahaha, Gomen-gomen. Nama ku Naruto Uzumaki" Ucapnya sembari memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku baru pindah ke Konoha 3 Hari yang lalu" Tambahnya.

"hmb, aku Kiba Inuzuka. Lebih baik kau cepat pergi dari sini" Balas Kiba pada Naruto. "Ini bukan tempat yang aman untuk penduduk biasa, asal kau tau disini adalah perbatasan desa" Kiba coba memperingatkan Naruto.

"Mengenai itu aku sudah tau Kiba-kun, aku sengaja disini karena mendapat misi untuk menjaga perbatasan" balas Naruto mengisyaratkan bahwa dia bukanlah penduduk biasa.

"Jadi kau juga seorang shinobi" meski terdengar pelan oleh Naruto, tapi ia cukup tau bahwa isyaratnnya tersampaikan pada Kiba

"Yah begitulah, ngomong-ngomong apa kau juga mendapat tugas berjaga disini?" Tanya Naruto mendadak.

"aku hanya kebetulan lewat" balasnya dingin, terlintas di kepalanya apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Akamaru.

"disini kau rupanya Naruto" Terdengar suara pemuda yang di kenal naruto dan Kiba meski hanya beberapa saat pada saat itu Kiba cukup hafal dengan suara pemuda ini.

"Kau?" Ucap Kiba matanya membulat karena tebakannya tepat dia lelaki yang menolongnya saat Kurama hampir membunuhnya

"Kita bertemu lagi" ucap Sasuke.

"hei, kalian saling kenal" ucap Naruto sembari tersenyum.

"Ayo cepat kembali ke markas kita harus mengurus barang-barang untuk pindah ke rumah yang Tsunade pesan untuk kita" Ajak Sasuke pada Naruto.

"yokai, Sasuke~~" Jawab Naruto mengerti.

"Tu-tunggu, terimakasih kau telah menyelamatkanku dan anjingku dari setan rubah" Ucap Kiba spontan sebelum Sasuke dan Naruto melangkah pergi.

"Tak usah kau fikirkan, aku hanya tidak mau tem…" belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, matanya tanpa sadar mengara pada Naruto yang sudah mulai terlihat murung karena menyesali perbuatannya pada Kiba.

"Ahh kami pergi dulu, jika ada yang kau tanyakan besok kau datang saja di rumah kami bersebelahan dengan rumah mu" jelas Sasuke.

"Hmbbb" jawab Kiba pelan

"Oi, dobe ayo pergi" Ajak Sasuke dan segera melompat melesat di balik pepohonan.

"Kiba-kun maafkan aku" Ucap Naruto dan segera melesat mengikuti Sasuke.

Kiba hanya kebingungan mendengar permintaan maaf Kiba, dan langsung berfikiran untuk kembali ke tempat Hinata dan Akamaru. Belum semapt Kiba melangkahkan kaki, sebuah kunai melesat ke arah kakinya dan dengan mudah dapat Kiba iindari. "Sasuga na Kiba-kun, kau selalu bisa menghindari lemparan Kunaiku" suara seorang Kunoichi bercepol dua.

"Ten-ten, siapa lagi kalau bukan kamu yang selalu memberi salam padaku dengan lemparan kunai" Gerutu Kiba.

"Gomen-gomen, apa yang kau lakukan disini Kiba?" Tanya Ten-ten, sembari mengambil kunai yang tergeletak di tanah.

"Hanya bersantai, Kau?" jawab kiba sembari bertanya balik pada Ten-ten.

"Aku dapat misi menjaga perbatasan menggantikan Shinobi lain" jawab Ten-ten.

"Sasuke dan Naruto?" Tanya Kiba.

"Sasuke? Siapa? Yang ku tahu cuma Naruto yang berjaga disini" balas Ten-ten dengan wajah sedikit bingung tentang siapa Sasuke

"ehh, Naruto dimana? Aku belum berkenalan dengannya, dan Sakura juga menitipkan obat ini untuknya" Tambah Ten-ten

"ia sudah pulang bersama, ah sudahlah" balas Kiba sembari menengadahkan tangannya. "Biar aku saja yang membawakan obatnya untuk Naruto" Tambah Kiba memberi bantuan.

"ahhhh arigato Kiba-kun" Ten-ten langsung menyerahkan obat yang di titipkan Sakura untuk Naruto pada Kiba.

"baiklah, aku pamit dulu. Hinata dan Akamaru menuggu ku" pamit Kiba dan melesat pergi.

"Yokai~~" jawab Ten-ten sembari melambaikan tangannya kea rah Kiba yang sudah melesat jauh.

"Sudah hampir malam, Kiba kemana sih belum balik" Ucap Hinata dalam hati

"woffffft" Akamaru menggonggong, dan berlari ke arah pemuda yang ia kenal.

"Anjing pintar, maafkan aku ya Akamaru sudah kasar padamu" ucap pemuda itu

"KIba-kun, kau dari mana saja?. Aku khawatir" Pertanyaan Hinata sedikit membuat wajah Kiba memerah.

"ahhh aku dari bertemu dengan Ten-ten dan Naruto" balas Kiba, "Te-terima kasih udah khawatirin aku" ucap Kiba terbata-bata.

"hee~mbb, tidak apa. Siapa Naruto?" Tanya Hinata penasaran, "dia pernduduk yang baru pindah dan sedang dalam misi menjaga perbatasan di Konoha" jelas Kiba.

"Shinobi ka", wajah Hinata sedikit serius seolah pernah mendengar nama itu tapi ia lupa dimana.

"kau kenal dia Hinata?" Tanya Kiba penasaran dengan perbuahan wajah Hinata dari ceria menjadi sangat serius.

"ahh tidak, hanya pernah mendengar namanya saja" balas Hinata.

"souka, kalau tidak salah aku juga pernah mendengar namanya sih" kini wajah Kibapun menjadi serius seolah mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"ahhhh aku ingat sekarang" ucap Kiba spontan,

"ehhhhh dimana kau pernah mendengar nama itu?" balas Hinata penasaran

"nama itu, Na~Ru~To~ kau tidak ingat Hinata?" wajah Kiba semakin serius saat bertanya balik pada Hinata.

* **Sfx:Kruuukk~~** * suara perut Akamaru terdengar keras

"kau benar Akamaru, Naruto adalah daging yang ada pada ramen" tambah Kiba dengan wajah menjengkelkan karena berhasil mengerjai Hinata dan Akamaru.

* **Sfx:Bletakkkk** * "ittaaaiiii" teriak Kiba sukses mendapat jitakan mulus dari Hinata

"sekarang kau harus bertanggung jawab harus mentraktir aku dan Akamaru ramen" ancam Hinata dengan deathglare dn mengeluarkan seluruh aura suram ke arah Kiba.

"ha-hai~~" jawab Kiba lemas

* **Sfx:Chu~~** * Kiba seolah terkena serangan sihir medusa kini tubuhnya kaku, dengan wajah yang memerah. Akamarupun karena malu menutupi kedua matanya dengan kakinya.

Terasa lembut bibir Hinata mendarat mulus pada kening Kiba

"yuk berangkat ke kedai ramen" ajak Hinata seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"ha~hai~~" dengan wajah semerah tomat kini Kiba di seret oleh Akamaru, sedangkan Hinata tetap tersenyum manis melihat pemandangan Kiba yang sangat polos.

Sementara kini di dalam kepala Kiba hanya delusi delusi indah tenangnya dan Hinata, matahari yang terbenam menyorotkan sinar terkahirnya untuk hari ini. terlihat bayangan mereka terus melangkah mengikuti setiap gerakan Kiba, Hinata dan Akamaru menuju kedai ramen.

 **~~~CHAPT 4 OWARI~~~**

 **Arigatou mina-san sudah mau membaca**

 **Review and Flame sangat di terima demi memperbaiki author**

 **Dalam pengetikan dan cerita ^^**


End file.
